First Times the Charm
by LunaApocaliptic
Summary: Aerith and Tifa, your average scholar girls always top of the class, undesirably popular, and always perfect. But what happens when two boys come to disrupt the peace they had finally made for themselves. Dedicated to CrazyTinyTurtle and my Twinneh-kun. Aerith x Zack, Tifa x Cloud. Includes original characters, Ophelia x Solaris and Syrina x Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Midgar high was buzzing unusually with the usual activities, but as always most eyes were on her. Although all she was doing was exchanging books within her locker. Gliding her locker door shut she turned to see the disgusted look on her best friend, Tifa's, face glaring dagger into the boys unfortunate to be close enough to be effected. This was their punishment for staring at the two of them although the brave ones would continue to stare. She was grateful her friend was there to draw back some of the attention she had, although while doing this Tifa gained some attention of her own, even though it was attention they both did not want. Unfortunately for the two girls there was nothing that they could do to avoid their stares, although they had both tried.

Tifa with her long, slender and lightly toned legs boosting her height just above her friend's, wearing a tight, pristine navy skirt cut short enough to give the male attendance something to stare at – yet long enough to attack and not reveal anything. A clean untainted white blouse with the top three buttons undone, served as the shirt, and a blazer matching her skirt sitting on her narrow shoulders, perfectly buttoned up with the school insignia on her right breast pocket.

Slowly removing her piercing gaze from the direction of the male persuasion. Softening her expression when looking at her friend and smiling.

"Morning Aerith." Tifa said in the kindest tone she could muster with so many eyes staring at them in the most uncomfortable way.

Aerith gave her usual response to Tifa, a sweet smile with lightly closed eyes that made all the boys swoon, "Good morning Tifa." Her voice sang happily.

Aerith's slender legs, pale in comparison to Tifa's, stood an inch below her friend's height, wearing a fully buttoned white blouse donned by a navy blazer, fully buttoned with the school insignia on the right breast pocket, the exact same as Tifa's and the rest of the school. Completing the uniform is her navy pleated skirt which finished ten centre meters below the hem of the blazer. Tifa and Aerith both wear navy pumps that echo softly and the gracefully walk down the hallways making their way to class, Aerith holding her books to her chest, while Tifa has her shoulder strap bag slung over her left shoulder.

They sat in their seats in the centre of the room, hearing the numerous whispers around them.

"I heard that they're both in our class. I can't wait to see them up close." One of the girls squealed behind them. Mr. Hewley entered the classroom and soon after two of the most attractive boys Aerith and Tifa had followed him inside. The second, slightly shorter, spiky blonde haired male, like a gentle man, closed the door to the classroom behind him.

_"Who are they?" _Aerith and Tifa thought in unison.

**_To Be Continued..._  
**

**__**A/N: Well this is all I will give for now. I want to write out more but unfortunately I'm pretty sick so I will think of more and update as soon as I can. I tried my best with spelling and punctuation, but if you do see any mistakes please notify me and I will change it.  
And if you are reading this a/n then you should follow onto the box below and review and/or go to twitter and follow me if you have any questions (link on my page). Thanks for reading and REVIEW, I know you all want to.


	2. Chapter 2

_..."Who are they?" Aerith and Tifa thought in unison..._

Chapter Two:

Mr. Hewley walked past the front of the classroom, with the two handsome boys tailing closely behind him. Aerith and Tifa couldn't help but stare as the three conversed in a short conversation; unfortunately they were out of hearing distance. Mr. Hewley turned to the front of the class and with his signature look all of the whispers stopped and all the girls, the boys looked indifferently at the black board, looked eagerly at him to speak.

"I am aware you already know about us having new students, so boys you may come and introduce yourselves. I am sure you do not need me to do that for you." Mr. Hewley said with a small smile playing across his lips. The two boys softly chuckled as they walked up to stand next to him.

"Yo, I'm Zack" said the taller, coal black spiked hair boy. Aerith couldn't help but ogle, like most of the other girls that weren't already staring at the blond. Tifa slapped the arm Aerith was leaning on against the table, and gave Aerith one of her knowing looks. Aerith looked down at her lap lightly blushing hoping her bangs would cover it.

"And I'm Cloud." said the spiked blond who lightly bowed and looked up straight at Tifa, who responds by rolling her deep brown eyes.

"Where are Miss Nightingale and Miss Collins today?" Mr. Hewley interrogated while setting a piercing glare at their two seats behind Tifa and Aerith.

"Syrina is at Ophelia's house, and Ophelia is at home with the flu, Mr. Hewley." Said a boy, with platinum white hair, in a slightly worried tone.

"Thank you, Mr. Gilbert. And I am sure she will be feeling much better by tomorrow. Mr. Fair and Mr. Strife, you both may use their desks for today." With full sincerity in his voice, Mr. Hewley gently points at the two open seats for them.

Tifa gave Mr. Hewley a horrified glance being unable to question the motives of them not already having their own desks. Aerith gave a sympathetic look to Tifa, after the boys passed them and perched themselves in their best friends' seats.

The class passed rather quickly, the girls that could continuously stared at the two new boys, while the boys did the usual staring at Tifa and Aerith. The sounds of the chalk hitting and moving along the black board were oddly enough the only sounds that could be heard along with the sounds of pens and pencils scribbling across pages. As the bell echoed through the classrooms and hallways, Mr. Hewley completed his statement on the black board.

"Miss Gainsborough and Miss Lockheart, would you please show Mr. Fair and Mr. Strife around the school." Mr. Hewley requested in an understanding tone.

"Umm... Sure, Mr. Hewley." A very nervous and shy Aerith responded while clutching her books tightly to her chest. Tifa let out a scoff and an eye roll at the request. Sweeping up her bag and slinging it over her left shoulder Tifa took her long, confident strides and left the classroom, with a confused Zack and Cloud looking at Aerith with one eyebrow raised.

"Follow me." Aerith said with her soft sweet voice giving her sweet smile with lightly closed eyes making Zack and Cloud both blush lightly and nod their heads in response.

Aerith walked in soft elegant strides, her heels softly clicking on the floor of the hallway. Echoes of her footsteps combined with the heavy hollow echoes of Zack and Cloud's combat boots hitting the lino covered floor of the hallway. Aerith dialled in the combination of her lock, sliding her books inside her locker. Cloud leaned against the lockers, glaring coldly at the boys that were staring at Aerith's ass but are now looking down at their own feet.

Aerith slightly stumbles back and squeals as she feels something rest upon her shoulder, looking in the opposite way of Cloud to see a strong but gentle hand resting on her should. Relievingly sighs looking up at the persons face to see that it was Zack.

"You scared me." Aerith says giving him a stern look, but coming out more like a pout.

"Sorry, I didn' mean too. Jus' wanted to get into my locker, without accidently hitting you." His calm and quiet voice replied while opening his locker and casually placing his bag inside and closing the locker door soon after.

The echoing sound of Tifa's heels coming down the hallway invades their ears and most of the surrounding boys turn to watch her head towards Aerith.

"If we want our usual table in the caf, we better get going now." Tifa said in a slightly disgusted voice because she knew Cloud and Zack would most likely be joining them since she knew her best friend well enough to know that she would invite them.

"Why don't you join us, Zack, and you too Cloud." Aerith asked while gracefully closing her locker, making as little noise as possible; smiling sweetly the entire time.

"Thank you. That would be nice, right Cloud?" Who responds by standing up straight and giving a brisk nod, and a reassuring smile.

Tifa rolled her eyes and started walking towards the cafeteria, Aerith walking comfortably beside her happily. Zack and Cloud shrug and follow at a comfortable distance behind them. The four of them casually pushed through large double doors into the cafeteria. Looking pretty much like any other cafeteria would. The smell was... unique, to say the least. The smell of the various foods being ordered and served wafted through the air mixing with other scents as they walked past various table to get to the far right side of the room which the food was being bought and served. The disgustingly strong smell of perfume enveloped them as they passed the cheerleader's table, Zack and Cloud almost dry heaving at the excessive smell of 12 – 15 girls all wearing the same fragrance, Someday by Justin Bieber, smelling as bad as ever. Although walking past the jock's table where the awful smell of sweat mixed with the food made everyone want to vomit – well everyone but the jock's themselves and the girl's blinded by love.

By the time they reached the cafeteria lady, everyone's eyes were on them. Paying for their food they walk to a medium sized round table in the centre of the room already inhabited by three students. The boy with platinum white hair was sitting at the table with another boy with long -almost floor length- silver hair, and standing behind him –assumingly tying up his hair- a dark ruby red haired girl glowed as she smiled attentively doing her task. Aerith slid her tray onto the table and sitting next to the platinum haired boy.

"How are you, Solaris?"

"Good... Blaine is talking to Syrina. And since Ophelia isn't here, there's no Student Council meeting today."

"Then let's all go visit her after school, y'know to see if she's feeling better." Tifa suggested while sliding into the seat next to Aerith, leaving a gap for the ruby haired girl to sit between her and the other boy. While Zack and Cloud sat on the opposite side of the table to Aerith and Tifa.

"Zack. Cloud. This is Solaris, Sephiroth, and..." Aerith said but was cut off by an interrupting cell phone ring tone.

Zack pulls out a black, flip top cell phone; flicking it open and whispering apologetically _"I'm sorry..."_, and returning his attention to the phone call.

"Hey Reens..."

**_To Be_ Continued...**

A/N: I know it took a while, I'm sorry. Lots of school work to do and now exams are here but I promise to update more regularly after I'm done with examinations. And yes I do not like Justin Bieber, and his perfume smells like shit to me - please do not hate me for it, it is merely my own opinion. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did in writing it!  
I should have put this last time as well, I do not own Final Fantasy or their characters. But I'm sure you all already know this fact.

Till next time! Review please. ;3


End file.
